Let Me Let Go
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: Trowa has always been quiet, but within his silence is an inner turmoil he can't seem to release. However, maybe a surprise visit from Duo can change that.


Title: Let Me Let Go  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 2/3  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi or slash people. That means it's male/male relationships in this one.   
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Gundam Wing? Yeah right, in my dreams. Fine, let's pretend for a second that I actually do own Gundam Wing. Now, if I did own it, why would I write fan fics? Wouldn't I just make these into episodes or something? I mean, HELLO PEOPLE REALITY SPEAKING!!! Me? A southern bell, owning such a great show? And if I did own it, wouldn't I have written it in ENGLISH? I mean, I don't even know how to speak Japanese. Anyway, so, it's a proven fact. I don't own Gundam Wing. Maybe the boy down my street does why don't you go ask him?  
  
Summary: Trowa has always been quiet, but within his silence is an inner turmoil he can't seem to release. However, maybe a surprise visit from Duo can change that.  
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
The rain patted on his window softly as he laid in bed. It was night. His eyes were focused on the rain that slid down the glass like flowing tears. Like tears he had never shed. Except for that once. A voice in his head corrected. It was true, he had cried, just once that he could remember. He had cried the day he destroyed Deathscythe, his friend's gundam. True, he had done it to prove to OZ that he was on their side, but still, deep inside he could hear Duo's mournful cries. Deathscythe was something special to the younger pilot. It wasn't just a mobile suit. It was a friend of sorts. Trowa didn't understand this feeling. To him, Heavyarms was just a weapon he used to complete a goal. He wondered if Duo cried at night. He shook away the thought and let his mind to rest as he slipped away into sleep.   
  
The next day he spent working with Catherine on their routine for their upcoming performance. It would be in a little less than a week. Catherine sighed as the lunch bell rang. A smile split her face as she placed down her knives.  
  
"Come on then. Time to eat." She said walking to the tent entrance.  
  
"You go ahead without me. I think I'm going to skip it." He said. His sister eyed him curiously before shrugging. Once she was gone he made his way to the acrobatic swings. The safety net was still up from the acrobat's practice. He began to jump from one to the other until he landed on the platform on the other side. Sometimes, when everyone was gone, he would come up here and jump them. Sometimes, when the safety net was up like today, he would let go of the bar on purpose just to feel himself plummet towards the ground. The wind blowing through his hair and the feeling of releasing it all at the same time as if he were about to die. But then, he would hit the net. He would live and climb off. Leaving to the daily silence his world had become.   
  
He looked out at the crowd awaiting the show to begin. Smiles lit most of their faces. Smiles. What kind of clown was he? He did not smile like the others did. He didn't throw pies or climb into cars. He didn't make people laugh. His job was to risk his life. Even after the war. He comtinued to look out among the crowd. He didn't show his surprise as a hand grabbed his shoulder. By the strength of the grasp he knew it was not Catherine. He was about to flip the person when their voice stopped him.   
  
"Hey Trowa. Long time no see." Trowa quickly turned to meet the eyes of Duo Maxwell.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked calmly. The braided boy grinned.  
  
"What? Can't an old friend come and check up on his buddy every once in awhile?" Duo asked. Trowa kept his firm stare upon the boy. Duo sighed after a long silence. "Ok, well, I was coming to deliver some parts about three miles away and I noticed you were having a show tonight. At first I wasn't going to come. Then I decided, why not?" Duo said, placing his hands on his waist. Trowa eyed him for a second before a girl approached them.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing? We're gonna miss the show. You can't really call it a date if you don't even spend time with me." The girl whined. Duo looked over, a little panic in his eyes.   
  
"Oh! Tracey! I didn't see you there! Go save us some seats I'll be right there!" He cried. The girl glared for one more second before sighing and walking off. Duo looked back to Trowa with a smile. "That was Tracey. I met her at the restaurant where I saw your flier." Duo said. Trowa sighed and made his way towards his costume.   
  
"I liked your first excuse better." He said. Duo was about to protest when Trowa spoke up, his annoyance at the brink of exploding. "So, let me get the story straight. You had to deliever parts, that part was true. However, you did know I was around here but you had not planed on coming until you met your female friend and you thought it would be a good way to pretend you cared?" Trowa asked. Duo looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"No. Trowa. I admit, I came on a date with Tracey, but I had already planned on coming to visit you. I swear. I just decided it would be best to kill two birds with one stone. That's all." Duo said, looking upset. Trowa didn't even look at him before walking into the back to change. Duo turned, bringing a hand to his head. He met eyes with a shyly smiling girl Duo had known to be Catherine, Trowa's sister.   
  
"Don't mind him. Trowa's always a little cranky before shows. He's actually very happy to see you. I can tell." Duo dropped his jaw in shock.  
  
"That was happy?" He asked, motioning behind him where Trowa had just been standing. Catherine smiled again.  
  
"Come back after the show. I'm sure he'll be more enjoyable then." With that, Catherine hurried off to get ready.   
  
As sujested, Duo returned to the circus after dropping Tracey off at her place. Even though she offered for him to come inside, Duo knew for some reason he had to return to Trowa. When he got to the circus he searched for his friend. He did not find Trowa but he did, however, run into Catherine who was more than happy to show Duo to Trowa's trailer. She smiled as she walked off. Duo stood before the door several long minutes before he finally knocked, softly. There was a rustle inside the trailer before the door finally opened. The banged pilot looked down at him. Before he could say anything, Duo spoke.  
  
"I'm alone. I took Tracey home. Can I come in?" Trowa took this info to mind as he nodded, taking a step back to allow his friend entrance. Duo walked in, looking around the room before turning his gaze back to his friend. He was about to say something when Trowa cut him short.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I had no right to yell at you. Most of the others know not to interuppt me before a show. I get...agravated."  
  
"I can see that." Duo said thoughtfully.  
  
"You don't have to visit me. Not if you don't want to." Trowa added. This sent a strange saddness through Duo. He almost wanted to cry.  
  
"Of course I'd want to visit you!" Duo took a step closer and before he knew what he was doing, he had one of Trowa's hands in his own. "You're a special guy Trowa." Trowa felt his feelings surge. Feelings he knew he felt but had always ignored. Feelings normal boys his age didn't have. Feelings for Duo. Something about Duo made him feel like he was on that acrobatic platform again. Like he could just let go and he would still be ok. And that's what he did. He just let go. He took a step closer, sending a hand to the younger boy's cheek as their lips met. At first, Duo was shocked. He had never really considered the older boy in such a way, and yet, it was as if he had known all along. He let the passion sweep over him as he responded to the kiss.   
  
A/N: Strange. Wow, that turned out pretty good. Sorry if it wasn't as 'romantic' as it could have been. I myself am not really much of a 2/3 shipper, so...I'm more 1/2, 3/4, 1/3, or 2/4. Don't even get me started on Wufei. X.x Also, I actually liked Catherine in this story. ::Blink. Blink.:: Again I say, strange. Anywayz, glad I got this one down. Now on to the next. Read my other stories to get my take on the other pairings! I'm going on a yaoi craze for tonight so, let's see how much trouble I can get myself into in one night!! ::Evil manic laughter as she walks away:: 


End file.
